Full moon Mate
by yokoangeldevil
Summary: It was suppose to be a get away enjoying the road trip up to Minnesota Bemidji. Add a storm, a crazy racer; he hit me while driving down the cliff. I fell into the Mississippi river, before I knew it. I was inside a house. A tall male standing before me , Why did it have to happen to me? He wasn't going to let me go, why does he keep on calling me his future mate?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: It's been a good couple years since I've started with this book, but with my family tragic of losing loves ones, horrible accidents of almost loosing my loves ones, and starting a new education for my carrier. I haven't gotten the chance to do anything with this story, but I'll take it slowly as it goes. I started this with an ex-friend of mine, but people come and people goes. So I'm going to do a major change in my story line and plot line, and start from scratch, but not fully. Wish me luck?

*NOTED NOT EDITED!**

Chapter 1

"I'm going home, whether you like it; or not, I don't give a shit." She pokes at his chest.

"Well then that's too bad sweetheart. How are you going to get anywhere with that broken ankle?" He pointed.

Rolling her eyes "Well, I thought it was worth giving a try.

My name is Lou I am a Hmong/American typical girl born and raised in Minneapolis, Minnesota all my life, I'm 2? Year old single lady with so many hair color dye of the rainbow that I lost count. I've been inspired by singers like Klaus Meine, Freddie Mercury, and my main favorites female rockers of all time are Ann Wilson, and Nancy Wilson. They both kicked ass in the 80's and rocked with the guys up there. As you guys can tell I'm a struggling rock artist, I do some gigs in "Uptown" or just anywhere.

I currently live in Dinkytown with my guy friend Kris. I am currently working with Kris and running our own online sex toy pleasure selling from everything you could imagine thinking of. I have no shame, sex isn't a taboo thing to speak of, it's a natural human reaction.

One day we both just thought enough was enough, it's time for a mini vacation for the both of us. We both saved up enough money to rent out a cabin up north in Bemidji for a four day vacation. I was more than excited to escape the city life for a little while, and ex-boyfriend issues. So here is my story, of how I fucked up and meet a crazy psycho of a wolf man.

"I'm sorry, for the hundredth time already Lou." Kris giving me his puppy face.

"Fuck you Kris, you just can't back out on me at the last minute before our vacation starts tomorrow morning, just because you want to go fuck Kyle for the weekend at his cabin alone." I explained

"Hun, have you seen that man? Do you not see how HOT~ He was? And his baggage that he carries down there?" Kris moans.

"Fine, go you pig." I laughed

"You are so lucky, we known each other since junior high." I sighed

"THANK YOU, thank you, thank you. I promise you, I'll make it up to you." Kris kissed me on my cheek and ran to his bedroom to call Kyle.

"BUT WHO'S GOING TO PROTECT ME?" I screamed over from the living room.

Next thing I hear was two laughs, laughing at me. Kris head pops out "YOU, Protection? Ha, don't make me laugh." I pouted.

Sigh! I guess it's just me, myself, and I. A Four hour drive, yay me. I can't cancel on the day before I was supposed to be there. Plus the old couple owner of the cabin place seemed like nice people, I've seen a lot of five out of five reviews from their website and other places. I packed all of my stuff that I needed, then go buy some food when I get settled up there, since the owners was kind enough to give me that information.

Kris got picked up by Kyle around the afternoon, we kissed and said our goodbyes. Along with Kris apologizing again, but I wouldn't blame that boy for wanting to go. He needed to seriously get laid. I silently laughed to myself, and continued to pack, and got my rental car.

BEEP! Beep! BEEP! BeEp! bEeP!... I smacked my alarm off.

I silently thought to myself 'four hour drive here I come.' I stood up; brushed my teeth; washed my face; cooked myself some breakfast, then headed out.

Three hours later…

I'm blasting Korean rock in my car, sung by Kim Kyungho. While driving pass people who are looking at me, like I'm the one who's crazy. Imagine that?

I looked at my GPS as she announced "You have fifty five minutes and forty seven miles to go."

"Thank you GPS, I kind of figured that when I saw that on the screen." This is what happens when I have no one to talk with, so I talk to a machine.

Life couldn't get any worse, but it did. My gas was running low, so I stopped at a local gas station. I do admit it's not that half as bad as I thought it would be for a small town. The people were kind, locals look at me like they never saw a Asian person before.

I paid for my gas, snacks, and drinks inside; thanked the people and was getting ready to head out on the road again, but I ran into a huge wall. I felt electric shock all over my body, I was about to fall down and closed my eyes waited for the floor impact, but it never came. I opened my eyes, looked at a hard chest, and looked up. When I reached his eyes, I thought my heart stopped there for a good five second.

There he was, a front of me looking at me with an 'aww' expression of admiring a long lost love. He was a good six foot five inches; deep beautiful black/brown hair in a man bun; eyes pitched blue as clear as the sea. We both just stood at the exit door like a couple struck sick teenage sob story.

I coughed and looked away, and pull myself apart from him. Just then I thought I heard him growled at me. "I'm sorry, I'll look where I'm going next time. Goodbye." And ran to my car.

I started pumping gas, and waited for the gas to fill up, and listening to my music on my headphone humming to the song. Next thing I knew I felt a tap on my shoulder, out of natural instinct I grabbed the invaders wrist and used his own weight and threw him around to the ground.

Next thing I head was a loud groan on the ground "I'm so sorry, are you alright?" I reached my hands out, and again I felted a very hard electric shock all over my body, as he reached for my hand.

"No, I apologize. I shouldn't have called you in the first place, but are you new here?" He asked

I shake my head "No, do you need help by chance?" I asked, he nods his head.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not the right person to speak to." I waved him off, and put my gas pump away. But he just stood at the same spot all the way, even until I got inside my car and droved off. All I saw in my rear mirror was his deep ocean eyes piercing though my soul. Chills run through in the back of my spine.

The weather was getting worse, a huge tornado storm was coming. Luckily I got to the location of the old couple owners whose cabin that I was renting out, and got the keys from them. They asked me to stay with them until the storm calms down, then I could continue on my journey. But I wasn't about to let a little rain get to me.

Twenty minutes later,

I was crying my heart out. My GPS brooked down, and I was lost. All of a sudden I see a bridge, and a sign that said Lake Itasca, and I cried to myself 'great I went backwards not forward, your such an idiot Lou."

I was on a path and it looks like I was the only one on it. But all of a sudden all I saw was a large truck hit me and the next thing I knew, my car and I was falling off the cliff and was in the river. With quick thinking, I pulled out my phone from the cup stain and put it inside my zipper paints, and pulled out my pocket knife to break down the window. As the water raised up and filled the car, after the fifth time trying; I finally broke down the window; cut myself from my seat belt that was holding me down; next thing I knew I felt the river current pulled me away. The water current was way too powerful, somehow I managed to rise on top.

"HELP! PLEASE, SOMEBODY HELP." I called praying someone would hear me scream.

It felt like forever, but no one heard my plea; nor my scream, as I was pulled down once again into the river. I was weak, and tired. My body was going into shock, and paralyzing me unable to do anything but fall.

'Oh God I'm too young to die, I don't want to die. So cold, can't breathe..." I thought and everything went black.

I swear, I thought it was a dream; as I see a bright light and it was so welcoming, but I heard someone begging for me to come back. He sounded so sad, he was crying very hard.

I saw a red flowing string behind myself and to accompany it; there was nothing but darkness. I didn't want to go there; I had wanted to go to the light where it was warm.

But that red string, wanted; no begged me, to come back as it griped onto me. I sighed and allowed my finger to be held on the red string as the string wrapped around my finger so fast. I grabbed a hold of it as it wraps its self all around my body, pulling me back to who knows where.

When I open my eyes I saw someone crying, but his face was a blur; that idiot was holding on to me for dear life, and can I say; that idiot was also squeezing me to death at that.

"I'm still alive you idiot!" I managed to whisper, then the pain was to much I blacked out.

Mystery Man P.o.v

She's still alive, my beautiful angel fairy is still alive, and breathing. I really thought I lost her, I actually did lost her. She died, I did only what I had to do to bring her back. I don't regret it, she'll hate me later on. But I don't care she's alive.

'Alpha, is Luna and yourself alright?' my beta asked mind linking

'We're fine now, get the car ready. I'm bringing your Luna home with us.' I replied

'Yes Sir, on it.' Then we cut off the mind link

I carried her so gently like a fragile glass, she was having a shorting of breathing. I better hurry up and take her to the doctor as soon as possible. There stood my beta with the car ready to go, only with him I trust with my future mate.

"Hurry, I don't know how much longer she's going to hold on." I command

"Of course sir, I won't disappoint you." It felt like forever with this stupid storm. I saw what happened to her, before she fell into the Mississippi River .

I saw an fairy angel, while I was on my way home, and stopped at the gas station to talk to Michael about pack meeting later on. She was small five foot max; very petite thing; crazy cotton candy blue, purple, and pink hair. She just ran into me, I thought it was a child at first. But as soon I touched her, and she looked up. It was over, I saw my everything in her. I never thought that I would be capable to have a mate at that, I waited two century.

I gave up, but here she is. Like a fallen angel to my eyes, I couldn't lose her so I went ask for her name. But; I only to had ended up embarrassing myself, nodding like a fool I am. Her voice was my sanctuary, and I ended up lost for words. Before I knew it, there she was leaving. I followed her all the way in my wolf form, until I saw that fucker thinking it's a race down the hill, ran into her car and flipped it off the cliff.

My word stopped before it could start, luckily a few minutes later. It was faint, but I heard it; my mate screaming for help. I never ran so fast, I dived in and pulled us both out. There was so much blood, she was turning blue.

So here we are now, in the car. 'Please Moon Goddess, I finally found her. Don't take her away, before my world shatters.' I closed my eyes.

"We're here Alpha." I nod. Just hold on sweetheart, live for me.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Not edited.

I felt like I was floating on cloud nine. I don't know where I was, but I couldn't care less. Then I remembered what happened to myself.

'Flash back'

"HELP! PLEASE, SOMEBODY HELP." I cried.

'End of flash back'

I opened my eyes; I stood up too fast only to ended up light headed, and a loud high pitch noise in my ears. I groan in pain; putting both hands holding on both of ears, and ended up back laying in the bed. The room was dark, there was no light anywhere. Then I saw a lamp, in the other side of the bed. I used my feet trying to push myself over, but only feeling a huge pain in my ankle.

I screamed in pain "Ouch! Mother fucker." I crawled over the lamp light, turned on the lamp light; to only see me ankle wrapped up. I looked around my surrounding in the bedroom, It was a nice plain wood wall, with no personal things. So I'm guessing this is a guess bedroom; the place had no personality, or personal things. I limped on my good leg, and saw a door opening to the outside, I went and pulled the door handle and open the door, as I smell wind and lilacs blew my way. There was also a new moon shining my way, with clouds.

I was amazed how big the place was, nothing but a huge land and if I looked further away I could see the woods. The only thing I could think saying "Lou where the hell are you?" I whispered.

"Your safe. That's where you are at." Someone replied

I turned around and there stood a shadow man by the door, he looked built. Why does his voice sound so similar? "Hello, where am I? and what is this place?" I asked

I see him coming out and the shadow, and I gasp! I backed up.

He held up both of hands "I mean you no harm, I give you my honor. You are still badly hurt, and I need you back on the bed."

I nod, and relaxed. 'Wait, why did you obeyed him Lou? You idiot'

He stepped forward closer to me, I pulled my hand out "that's close, enough!"

He sighed in frustration "I need to carry you into the bed. " He stepped closer.

"No, it's alright. I got it, I can go back myself." I said, but actually I'm thinking of a way to escape.

While I was thinking really hard of a plan to escape; the next thing I knew; I was being picked up and was being held in a bride style; well more like a daddy carrying his child to bed. I pouted, I felt a nice light current zapping around us both as he held onto me, as he chuckled and put me down gently in the bed.

"I, um. Thank you for everything, I don't really recall anything."

"You were in a very bad accident. I was on my way home, and saw a truck ran you over the cliff. Luckily I had dispatch my team and myself to search for you, we managed to find you and pulled you out." He said scratching his ear looking out around.

I looked at him carefully, I knew he was lying. I know that for sure there was no car behind me, and his body language gave him away like an open book. I've studied human body language and behavior, while I was in college. I'm a human lie detector, what is he hiding?

"What's your name?" I interrupted

"Oh, it's Leon. But you can call me Leo, I'm the owner of this place." He said

"so, I see." I said folding my hands together

I kept my composer, but I'm screaming on the inside 'WHAT!? He look's way too young to earn this type of land.'

"I told you my name, it's only fair that you give me your name as well." Leon asked me

"I'm Lou" I said

"That's a beautiful name, it's late, you should get some more sleep. I'll leave you alone now, if you need anything just call out my name. I'll leave the door crack open, now that your awake." Leon kissed my hand, and left.

My heart was beating so fast, curse this body of mine for betraying me because of a hot guy. 'with his beautiful smile, and eyes tha- NO! keep focuses Lou' I need to ask if he'll let me go tomorrow morning, I bet all of my family and friends are missing me, since I didn't call them when I promised to call them as soon as I arrived. But I let sleep get to me and with this huge bed that just sucks and molds to my every shape.

Leon's P.O.V

"So how is she?" My beta and my best friend Cole, since we were dippers.

"She's doing fine now, just letting her have more rest." I said

"Does she know that, she's been asleep for almost a week now? I bet her family is looking for her as well, she's human and we don't want trouble." Cole said

"Don't worry people don't be looking for her anymore, I guaranteed that part. They think she's dead anyways." I smiled knowing that.

We live in an secret location where no human can enter unless they want a death wish, only wolves can climb and run so fast to enter this area that we live. They would have to run in the forest that is full of trap, and a cliff jump that only wolves could reach. I was glad that I found this place long time ago. My pack is large, and is full of strong warrior. We have been living in peace with other wolves in their own pack in other States. They leave us alone, and we leave them alone.

"So, what are you going to tell her?" Cole asked

"That I'm not sure, I never even thought that I would be given a mate. Plus she's still in a haze and needs rest, she can't have any stress around her." I unloose my hair down, and re-tighten it.

"Get some rest man, we'll take care of this tomorrow. I'll take care of the rest of the paper works, we can't afford a sick alpha now."

Cole laughs, and hit me in the arm, then pushes me towards the stairs. I waved him off, and climbed up stairs. Before going to my master bedroom, I went to check up on Lou, and see how she's doing. I opened the door and entered, there she was laying in the bed like a goddess sleeping in a white silk sheet. I got closer to her and listen to her snoring, she was just too cute. I feel like the big bad wolf creeping in to eat the cute little bunny.

I silently laughed to myself, then bend down and kissed her in the forehead, and stood back up to go back into my room. But I felt her hand held onto me, I turned around. She was awake looking at me with her big eyes.

"I'm sorry I woke you up, I was just checking up on how you were doing?" I was blushing, thank goodness that we were in a dark room.

"No, its fine. Do you mind staying here with me until I go back to sleep again? I had a nightmare, and it really spooked me." She had those big pearl eyes, that I couldn't say "no" to.

So I nodded my head, and she scooted over so I could lay next to her. Her head resting in my chest, she was so small compared next to me her legs reached just a couple inch down my knee. We didn't talk, the room was dark and quite.

"I dreamt that I had died again. And I was back in that place where I had to choose between living; or dying." Lou brooked off the silent.

My heart raced, I looked down at her. She looked so fragile, so I held onto her tighter "You're safe now. You have nothing to worry about." That is a promise, that I know I can give her.

She smiled "Thanks Leon, that means a lot to me."

"Go to sleep. I'll be here, until you fall asleep." I said, she nodded her and a couple minutes later her body was twitching and then her breathing evened out.

I know that I should've left, but this women has a kick ass grip on my shirt, and her legs wrapping me like a fucking snack. I couldn't get out, but I actually don't mind. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her facing me, I put my head on top of hers. She got closer, and sighed in content. I smiled, and kissed her in the forehead, then closed my eyes and let the night consumed me.

Lou's P.O.V

I felted over heated, also like a giant wall is on top of me, and I hear a loud giant bear snoring on top of me. I opened my eyes, and there was Leon, his arms wrapped around me. My arm was wrapped up in his chest, as my legs wrapped his legs like a snake. I blushed embarrassed, I burry my head further inside his chest. I tried to pull away after composing myself, but his grip got tighter.

"Leon, I need to use the bathroom. Wake up!" but he didn't wake up.

I couldn't hold much longer, a girl could hold for a certain while. It's been how long, since I last went. I did the only did I could think of, I managed to flip to my other side and my back behind his chest. I tried moving out of his grip, but something of his stopped me all completely.

My eyes widen, I screamed and shoved him away , I managed to hopped to the door that was the bathroom entrance, I slammed the door at his face.

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!...

"Are you okay!? Lou, answer me." Leon asked, he sounded worried.

"I'm fine, I just needed to use the bathroom that's all. Can you leave so I can have some privacy." I was blushing, and my heart was beating fast.

After I did my business in the bathroom, and out to the bedroom. Leon was changed and was sitting on the edge on my bed waiting on me. When he saw me, Leon stood up and walk towards me and stopped in front of me.

"I have some clothes for you to change into, it's on the bed. " I looked over him, and see the clothes lying on the bed.

"Thanks, do you by any chance have any idea where my old clo-"

I went over to him and picked up the clothes. I turned over, and there stood Leon looking like at me like a lost puppy.

"Where my old clothes are at?" I ended up whispering, and he pulled my hair behind my ear.

That was kind of creepy, I ignored him following me around, and I swear earlier he was smelling me, when he touched my hair. I walked pass him. He's starting to give me the creeps, I wanted to get away from him.

"Do you need help changing? Just ask me; and you shall receive" he whispered into my ear, chills runs behind my spines

"WHAT!? NO." I flushed red as a tomato. I pulled my cloths closer up my chest.

I smacked his arm. Leon chuckled, and I shoved him out of my bedroom.

"Go away, I need to changed." I limped back after closing the door at his face.

"I'll be out here." I heard him laughing

'PIG' I thought

I was having a very hard time putting on the pair of very tight jeans that Leon gave me to wear, I tried to put it over my broken ankle, but my ankle was protesting on wearing any tight jeans. I sighed, so I did the only thing I could think of. I cut into the pair of jeans and turned them into shorts; the t-shirt was too long; and way too huge on a small girl like me; so I cut into the shirt and Shredded like Adam Saaks Designs. I didn't bother with makeup, and pulled my hair in a high ponytail.

"Are you okay in there? You've been in there for a while now, do you need help? I'll call one of the other girls to help you." Leon asked

When I opened the door, and Leon was hanging in the hallway. His mouth was wide open, when seeing my outfit. I rolled my eyes and limped passed him, but he grabbed me by my arm, and lifted me out and threw me into the bed.

"Hey!? What are you doing? Are you crazy?" I looked at him angry

"WHERE ARE YOUR CLOTHES?" He screamed

"Right here?" I pointed at myself; then right when I was about to get out of the bed; but to only be pushed back down into my bed.

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?" I yelled

"You are underdressed that's what?" His face was red, clearly he was still angry.

"That's it?" I looked at him clueless

"You're not allowed to dress like that in front of other guys. Only me, understand?"

He climbed on top of me and held my hips in place between his; and took a big whiff of my head; as if it helped him calmed down. I looked up into his eyes, and we locked our body together. Leon broke the eye contact to look down at my lips; as he looked back up at me for permission. For some reason, it was like body had backstabbed me. Before I knew it, both of my hands cupped his face and brought his lips into mine. The current shock was amazing between us both; his smell, the way his body mold easily into mine. It was as if, I wasn't myself. I couldn't get enough of him, and I didn't know why.

Our tongue was in a dance battle; Leon grabbed my left breast, and squeezed my nipple. I gasped, he deepening the kiss. I let him win at this point, he lifted cupping my ass sitting on top him in the bed; Leon pulled my ponytail out, and my hair flew everywhere. I arched back, Leon held my back like I weighted nothing, while his other hand rubbing my front body like I was a goddess.

I moaned, and lean forward. Leon cupped my neck and traveled up to my hair; kissing me like as if I'll disappear. I welcomed his warmth, my arms playing around his messed up man bun. I pulled out his ponytail; grabbed his long hair and pulled his head back exposing his neck, I sucked; bite gently, blew after. Leon shuddered, I managed to lay him down on the bed. My legs started to rub into his pants, as I dry rubbed into his hard cock. I arched my back, while my hands held onto his chest.

Leon moaned so loud, I bent forward to kiss his erect nipple that was calling to me over his shirt, and Leon shoved away my hair to see me caress his body.

"I want this shirt gone." I said, Leon nod in agreement.

His shirt was gone, I went straight and sucked his nipple. I licked, and explore his everybody. I was going further down to his crease. I looked up at him; seeing his eyes are closed concentrating my every touch.

I was going to open up and see what he has packing underneath his tight jeans. My hand reached to his belt, and opened it and unbutton his button and began to pull his zipper down with my teeth.

The door bust open "Leon, everyone is ready for breakfast down stairs like you asked. Any- WHOA! Eww, my poor eyes." Cole turned around.

"GET OUT!" Leon threw a pillow at Cole's head.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Noted." Cole closed the door

"Are you okay! I'm sorry. I should've stopped, but I couldn't." Leon shuffled his hair and pulled it back into a bun.

"I'm not sorry, that was some hot make out section." I smirked

Leon looked at me shocked. I laughed even harder at that, and got out of the bed and walked out the door. I turned around and looked at him one more time, forgetting why I was mad at him again. He was just one sexy man to be mad for so long.

"Like what you see? Take a picture it'll last longer." Leon said smirking

What an ignorant cocky man, I smiled evilly; I pulled my hair back in a high ponytail, causing to exposing my hip and stomach. Leon stopped smiling, and looked at me with lust. 'Such a pig' I thought to myself.

"Why don't you take picture, cause that's the only thing you're ever going to get." I laughed

Leon was coming towards me "Don't even think about it. Besides you need to put on your clothes. " With that I walked out laughing going down stairs.

"Tease" I heard Leon said


	3. Chapter 3

I walked down stairs, well more like limped down stairs. Somehow I got lost on the way, I ended up in the huge library. Talk about beauty and the beast moment theme going on, I limped towards the book section; I ended up picking up a book about an archeologist, and documentary about his adventures in Egypt.

I don't know how long I was in there, but I was into my own little world. I sat the very corner where there was a leather lazy boy chair by the expose window to the garden. I was about to get to the part where they were about to find the treasure of Queen Nefertiti; to only have to snatched away, and a very angry Leon.

"HEY! I was getting to the good part-" I was interrupt

"You need to eat. Besides, he found the gold and lived happily ever after." He threw away the book across the room.

I gasped "Leon, don't do that to the book. It did nothing wrong to you."

"Yes it did." He nods his head

I raised my eyebrow, "that book took away my precious time away with you." He stated

"Wow! Talk about being childish." I stood up, and walked passed him

"Are you going to eat then? I'm worried about your health, Lou you're getting to thin for my liking." I pulled my arms up.

I pulled away "well that's what I am going to do. I'm going to eat, happy now?" I began to walk away, then I remembered that I don't live here. I stopped and turned to look at Leon holding his laugh.

"Do you, perhaps know where the kitchen is?" I asked, embarrassed by my action

Leon laughed out loud, he picked me up carried me in bridal style all the way to the kitchen. He sat me down at the end of the island table.

"What do you want to eat?" He asked

"You cook?" I asked

"Yes, now what do you wanna eat?" I shrugged

"I'll eat anything, I'm not picky. Whatever you cook will be fine by me." I looked at him, then I looked around this grand kitchen around the room.

He smiles, and started cooking. When he finished, I looked down to my plate. I paled at the sight of what this dish was supposed to be.

"Oh! What is this?" I hesitated to eat it.

"It's an omelet and ham, with sausage and toast on the side. I bet you must've been really hungry, so I put a lot of effort to make this perfect meal for you." He glee in pride

"Oh! Thank you, it looks good." But in the inside I was saying goodbye to everyone I loved before I die from food poison. 'Sis, I will never once complain about your cooking skills ever again.'

I was about to take a bite, Leon looked hopeful. I reached to drink a glass of water first, then I took a bite of the omelet. It was undercooked, and the ham was still frozen. I smiled "Mmm.. yummy! This is really good." Trying to hold it inside

"Really!? I'm glad. Eat more, I made a lot." He went to grab more.

I stood up "NO! I'm so full already. Thank you Leon."

"But you only took a couple bite." He frowned

"See how your amazing cooking filled me up so fast." I smiled, trying to hold in my puke.

He nods his head, I sighed. But I shouldn't done that; I ran to the trash can and started puking out all of his food. When I was done; I looked up seeing a sad looking Leon holding onto my hair.

"I knew it, I shouldn't have cooked." He sighed

"No, it's my fault. It's just that I'm still sick, and my body can't handle rich dairy food."

I tried to make him feel better. I went to the bathroom and got myself cleaned. We arrived back to the kitchen.

"I'll cook something, just sit down and I'll cook something for the both of us." I said

He agreed, and looked at me cook. I put down his dish, it was steak (rare) with baked potatoes, two toast with jam, and scrambled eggs. Leon asked me for a triple serve of food for him, where does it all go too? I wondered. I had a simple dish, salmon with lemon seasoned with rosemary, thyme salt white peppers; wild rice, with mashed potatoes.

"You are an amazing cook." Leon moans to every bite of his steak.

"Thank you, I've been meaning to talk business with you. But do you think we can talk after eating?" I really wanted to go home after I'm healed. I missed everyone, even my annoying horny dog of a roommate of mine.

Leon stiff up "Yeah, we could go to my office after, and talk."

It was like he put a wall up all of a sudden, we ate quietly. Leon told me to leave the mess, someone would clean it later. He carried me up to the top level and at the end where his office was placed. I was seated on Leon's lap; I tried to get out of his grip, but to only to have Leon slap my ass.

I gasp "Did you just really?" I looked at him, Leon chuckled.

"Quit moving, now we don't want another accident." I stopped moving and look at him

"So what did you want to talk about?" Leon looked at me

I turned around and straddled facing him "When I get better, I want to go home." I looked at him he was quiet in a dazed, so I continued "My father and mom, must be missing me dearly. As I do also. Can I use your phone to call them?"

"No" was all Leon said

"No, what do you mean "No"?" I stood up

"I can't allow that to happen Lou. You are needed here." He whispered, but I heard it.

"Leon, you don't understand. I have a life back there; I just can't leave everything behind. This is not my home. Look, I'm thankful that you saved me, but I need to go home." I pleaded

"No Lou, what in "NO" do you not understand. You are to stay and live with me. You don't feel the spark when we touch? Lou you are my other half. We were destine to meet, the moment we touched and locked with each other's eyes. Everything was sealed, I'm not letting you go home." Leon held my shoulders.

Sure I felt the spark, sure. But the way he is talking is scaring me. I pulled away trying to calm myself before I run like a crazy mad women. Why is all of the hot guy, either gay; or just plain crazy? I turned over to him.

"I'm going home, whether you like it; or not, I don't give a shit." I poked his chest

"Well then that's too bad sweetheart. How are you going to get anywhere with that broken ankle?" He pointed.

Rolling my eyes "Well, I thought it was worth giving a try."

Before I knew it, Leon picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. I screamed at him to put me down. We walked passed over people, everyone bow to Leon and called him alpha, as we passed them. This was getting ridiculous, before I knew it. I was thrown into a bedroom that had looked like a large bird cage.

There was stairs surrounded all over in a circle until they all meet, in the middle was an very large bed surrounded by white and black net. Leon pulled the string that hung to the ceiling, the net went up. I was thrown over; I landed on the bed.

"You PIG, you did this. I knew something was up. You are crazy psycho path; you kidnapped me." I threw the pillows at him, he dodged them like it was nothing.

He sighed "I did no such thing. You just don't know how valuable you are to me. "

"What is up with you, and "no" leave me alone. Please I just want to go home, I want my family." I started crying, the thought of never seeing them again.

"I can't do that sweetheart." He said

"WHY? CURSE YOU!" I saw a lamp and threw it at him.

Leon dodged it "I'll tell you later when you calm down."

"Calm down, Calm Down, CALM DOWN. I AM CALM." I yelled

Leon left, and before I knew it. He had locked the door on me. I banged the door, pleaded him to let me out. I don't do well in a small cage room, all of a sudden I felt like I was back inside that dark closet as a little girl, when my brother and sisters thought it would be fun locking me inside for a good five hours. Breathing was becoming hard; I backed out only to step into the glass lamp that I threw at Leon earlier. I Landed hitting my head, and everything blacked out.


	4. Chapter 4

Leon's P.o.v

I couldn't risk her leaving me. Why can't I tell her what I really am; who I really am. But I'm afraid of her leaving me because of what I am; a Lycian. I'm proud who I am, but Lou a human that could never understand the supernatural world.

I left her in there in that cage room to cool down; plus it's the only place that I could think of, so she couldn't escape. I told the guards to keep an eye on her, I don't want her to hurt herself. I felt like an idiot for thinking she wanted to stay here with me. I knew she feels what I feel, but I'm not the type of guy to express myself and open up to anyone.

I was about to go further down the hallway, but I heard a loud thud along with the smell of blood in the air. I ran back to where I locked Lou inside, the door was open with the guards checking on her. I gasped at the sight, blood spilling down the stairs from her head, and her skin had paled white.

"Call Frank, Now." I ordered

The bodyguard nods their heads, and left me alone with Lou. I ripped up the sheets, and picked her up and held it to her head to stop the bleeding it seemed fine, the cut wasn't too deep. Her feet had shards of glass from the lamp, I picked her up; put her gently in the bed.

Our home doctor's name is Frank, he's one of our top doctor in the pack. "I'm here, what happened?" Frank asked?

"I don't know, we were in an argument. I locked her inside to cool down, she sounded panicking; she screamed to be let out. Then next thing I knew, I heard a loud thud sound. When I arrived she was on the floor." I told Frank

He was done checking her out "Leon, she is going to be fine. She just banged her head pretty good. From the way I see it, she had an anxiety attack." Frank looked at me

"Anxiety attack? Why would she had an anxiety attack?" I don't understand

"Well, you would have to wait until she wakes up. I've already patched her up, she'll be good to go when she wakes up." Frank left at that

I held on to her hand 'Why do I always ended up hurting you sweetheart?' I thought to myself

Then I saw her eyes flutter open, she gasp for air, but it seems she couldn't. I mind link Frank to hurry back in. Lou started scratching her throat for air, I held her body to hold her in place. Her face started to pale, and I was getting more scared.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HER LEON? LET HER GO! SHE'S HAVING A PANIC ATTACK, SHE NEEDS TO GET OUT OF THIS ROOM." Frank pulling me away

He picked her up and carried her away outside to the garden, there I saw my angel crying holding on to Frank for dear life.

I thought to myself 'I failed as her mate.'

Lou's P.o.v

I cried my eyes out, the thought of dying in that small cage room. I held onto whom ever, that was carrying me outside. When I reached outside, I felt fresh air; then I breathed so hard. Crying my heart out, It felt like I was dying all over again. Someone was trying to calm me down, but I couldn't.

The next thing I knew, I felt sparks. I looked up and saw Leon holding and cradling me back and forth. He was shaking, whispering 'I'm sorry' I should've pushed him off, but he somehow; was the only one deep in my heart knew that Leon was the only one able to calm me down.

After who knows how long I cried buried in his chest, with Leon holding onto me. But everyone was looking at us, slowly people started to leave. Exhaustion took over me, and I let the dark took over me. I held onto Leon, even though I knew he was the cause for my pain.

I woke up later on, and it was still dark outside. I stood up, but only to be held down. I looked over; there was Leon sleeping with his whole arm wrapped around my waist. Everything came in a rush, like a vision. I was piss off, but I looked at his face. Everything just vanished, it was my fault. I didn't tell him that I was claustrophobic.

I just laid next to him, watching him sleep. What is this man hiding from me? Why am I so important to him? Besides there were plenty of girls out there in the world that he could have. But I wasn't going to complaining that much!

I was daydreaming, Leon took that opportunity and cupped my face, and we faced each other.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were afraid of small spaces?" Leon asked worried

"You never asked?" I whispered

"Are you angry at me?" Leon sounded hurt, I shook my head

"Why not?" he asked

"Because we both didn't know; I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier. I just miss everyone from back home, I just feel so alone in this place." I laid my head on his chest

"I know sweet angel, but I really do have a good reason for you to stay with me. I promise you I'll tell you everything, but until you are better. You stepped into glass, now you can't use both of your feet's. Sorry angel, but no lower weight bearing for the time being. I am to carry you everywhere." Leon kissed my cheek

"Could you just tell me already Leon. I'm not your typical girl, I don't know what's going on. But I do know that we have some sort of connection, and I feel drawn to you. Why does everyone in your household calls you alpha? only werewolves in supernatural books talk like that; in stories that I've read anyways." I laughed

"Your closer than you think angel." Leon kissed my forehead

"Really, I get to have my own big bad wolf?" I laughed

Leon growls at me, and started to tickle me. I do admit, this was the most fun I had since I came here. After he was done playing around with me, Leon looked at me with a serious face.

"Lou, what I'm about to tell you is the truth. Don't freak out, and whatever you do. Don't run away from me. Promise me angel?" Leon looked into my eyes

I nod my head "Whatever you have to say, I won't run away. I give you my word, there will be no running."

"I'm a Werewolf, known as Lycian's. You are my mate, my future Luna to my pack, I am the alpha here. I rule the top middle west pack up states, among three other leaders. In total of four pack leaders." He said in a serious tone

I laughed; I was waiting for the hidden camera, and people saying 'You're in hidden camera' but sadly that never happened. I stopped, and saw him having his serious look.

"You're kidding me right?" I cupped his face

"No I'm not sweetheart." He held my hand

'Well, at least that explains his sniffing me, and going all crazy eyes on me.' I thought

"Okay!" I said

"That's it?" he asked

"Yep" I laughed

"Not even a; change into a wolf; I demand prove that you're not a pathological liar. Nothing like that? No hard criticism?" Leon asked

"No, Leon. Once again, I don't think you're a liar. I'm not surprised by this answer, it was always in my face. Your attitude; your self-absorbed cocky looks; your possessiveness towards me. Wow! Now I know how those self-absorbed girls feels from those books I've read, sadness; I ended up just like them." By the end of my sentence I threw a pillow into my face embarrassed.

"Wait! Are you comparing me to the twilight book? If so, don't we're nothing like that horrible book" Leon's face of disgusts

I giggled "Do that again?" Leon said

"Do what?" I looked at him

"That cute laugh" Leon rubbed his thumb through my cheeks

I blushed, I turned over to the other side. But Leon turned me back over "Never hide from me sweetheart."

I nod my head, Leon looked at my bottom lip; I nibble my bottom lip, due to sheer nervousness. Leon bends closer to me, and whispered "Don't bite your lips like that or else I'll take you where you are now in this bed in my arms."

I wasn't shy to say what was on my mind, so I said "What if, I don't want you to stop?" in a dare bold move.

I moved my hands underneath his shirt and rub around his abs; back up to his large board chest that I couldn't get enough of. I bite on his nipple over his shirt, I sucked into his neck leaving a large hickey; without him noticing it. I was proud of myself, at least those horny bitches knew that my man is taken.

I stopped "Good night Leon, I'm so tired." I yawned; I wasn't kidding when I said that was really tired. Sleep welcomed me, before I knew it I felt Leon kissed me good night and left. Darkness over took me.

Leon's P.o.v

Lou was rubbing her small, but skillful hands all over my body. My head was screaming 'take her now' but my heart told me 'she's still sick, let her rest. Then we'll fuck her brains out.' I held onto her long hair encouraging her to pleasing my body. It's like my little vixen knows how to toy with me. She sucked on my neck, that was my weak spot.

All of a sudden, she stopped and told me that she was tired. I was about to argue with her, but she really did paler. Before I knew it, sleep had over taken her. I kissed her good night, and got out of bed to finished my paper works.

I was humming in happiness, Lou accepted me. I felt like the happiest man walking alive, I greeted everyone. I heard some gasp, but they quickly bow down their head "Alpha" 'huh I wonder what's wrong with them?' But I shook it off, Cole was in the office and just hung up on the phone.

He looked up while drinking his coffee, when his eyes landed on me; his eyes widen, and spat coffee all over. Cole choking; when he finally got himself to calm down he started to laugh.

"What's so funny? Why has everyone been doing that?" I asked

"Shit man, you've been whipped. Check out the mirror." Cole laughing even harder

I raised my eyebrow; when I saw my reflection. There was a huge hickey right on my throat in a "L" shape. I smirked, what a smart little vixen of mine. I'll punish her later on; when she wakes up. I have nothing to be ashamed of, my mate marked me as hers.

"Looks good doesn't it?" I said

"Yeah! Sure, more like a collar chain." Cole teased

"Shut up, get back to work." I said

Both Cole and I continued our paper works, after two hours later. We took a lunch break, we headed into the kitchen. There stood to my horror nightmare.

"Leon, I missed you so much. I heard you found your mate? Can I meet her?"

My mother….


	5. Chapter 5

Leon's P.o.v

"Mother, what brings you here?" I walked closer to her

"Oh!, you know why. Now come over here and give me a kiss." She came at me and I meet her at the middle, we hugged and I gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Soooo….?" My mom drags on. I cough "She's upstairs getting ready." Then we both heard Lou coming down stairs.

"Leon, you idiot. You didn't put down the toilet seat, and you didn't clean the area that where you peed around in the toilet. Haven't your mother taught you better than to leave a mess? I swear sometimes I have a child as a mate than an alpha a-" She stopped saw my mother's amused face. Her face went red as a rose.

My mom grabbed me by the ear "Ouch! Mom what are you doing?"

"As you can clearly see, I do admit and sadly. I do teach this kid of mine, but no matter what. He is just like his father, in and out the ear." She let go my ear "Now go upstairs and clean your mess." She gave me the mother threating tone.

"Yes ma'am." I kissed her by the cheek and ran off before I have two women ripping off my man pride away.

Lou P.o.v

Oh my god I embarrassed myself in front of Leon's mother. "Hi ma'am my name is Lou." Before I could say anything, she pulled me in a hug.

"I'll have none of that. Call me mom, or Sam." I felt the air leaving my body. I was pulled out "Let me take a very good look at you, Oh! Your such a cute little person I've seen. You know I've always wanted a daughter." Sam just kept on talking

Her personality was overwhelming me, we ended talking about a good three hours. Until Leon came in and told Sam that we have other plans to go and do. I silently thanked him, before I knew it Sam already made plans for lunch and shopping.

The house was magically silent "Peace and quiet." I sighed

"I agree." Leon wrapped his hands around my waist, I stiffen up.

I pulled away, and walked away straight into the library and grabbed the Annie Rice book. Ignoring a laser hard glare that was coming from Leon. I went into my room, and closed the door at his face. Smirking, and locking the door. I changed into my white silk dress pajama, it was too long for me. I opened the balcony door, and went to laid inside my hammock tent.

I was thinking of a way to escape, even if I'm his mate. I still have my own life back in the city, and people who cares about me. He has cable and Wi-Fi, and yet! I'm not allowed to do none of that, to see if my family are reporting about me. I mean come on!, a small Asian community. Everyone is bound to post this on Facebook, and it'll go viral. I sighed and got out of the hammock, and walked around the backyard.

Something caught my eyes, I saw a path. I looked back seeing if anyone would notice if I was gone for a couple minutes. I walked barefoot for a good five minutes, until I saw a lake with stairs leading down to it. When I reached down all the way, the water felt warm. It wasn't cold at all, I pulled my dress up and pulled out my hair tie, and tied the skirt part all the way up above my knee. I started singing "Thode Badmash from the movie Saawariya."

Thode Badmash Ho Tum  
 **You are a little naughty**  
Thode Nadan Ho Tum  
 **You are a little innocent**

_I wet my whole feet, and the ground was shallow. As I looked at the moon, and the stars._

Thode Badmash Ho Tum  
 **You are a little naughty**  
Thode Nadan Ho Tum  
 **You are a little innocent**  
Haan Magar Yeh Sach Hai  
 **Yes, but this one thing is true**  
Hamari Jaana Ho Tum  
 **That You are my life**

Thode Badmash Ho Tum  
 **You are a little naughty**  
Thode Nadan Ho Tum  
 **You are a little innocent**  
Haan Magar Yeh Sach Hai  
 **Yes, but this one thing is true**  
Hamari Jaana Ho Tum  
 **That You are my life**

_I bent down and scooped up water into my hand, and let it fall back down, thinking how that is how Leon and my fate is exactly like this water. He is mine, but at the same time. It is also to be able to fall out and back to where it came from? But one thing for sure, I don't deny that he's mine, as much I'm his._

Meri Saanson Ki Jhankar Ho Tum  
 **You are the rhythm in my breath**  
Mera Solah Shringar Ho Tum  
 **You are my decoration**  
(Solah Shringaar literally translates to 16 adornments.  
It encompasses sixteen basic steps of beautification of a woman from head to toe)  
Meri Aankhon Ka Intezar Ho Tum  
 **You are the what my eyes are looking for**  
Meri Emaan Meri Shaan Mera Maan Ho Tum  
 **You are my trust, my pride and my honor**

Thoda Beimaaan Ho Tum  
 **You are a little dishonest**  
Thode Shaitaan Ho Tum  
 **You are a little devilish**  
Thoda Beimaaan Ho Tum  
 **You are a little dishonest**  
Thode Shaitaan Ho Tum  
 **You are a little devilish**

Haan Magar Yeh Sach Hai  
 **Yes, but this one thing is true**  
Mere Bhagwaan Ho Tum  
 **You are my God**

Thode Ummmm Um U Mm M Ummmm Nadan Ho Tum  
 **A Little Innocent**  
Umm Umm Um U M Ummm Umm Haan Haaan Haaan Hmhmm Badmash  
 **Naughty**

I ended up laughing, just thinking at the end of the song where the main character in the video as he screams at the end, and stanches the paper from the main girl. I was playing around now in the lake shallow water, until I heard a stick being broken off.

"Who's there?" I said in a stern voice.

No one answered, but I could hear someone, or something nearby. I bent down and picked some rocks that was sharp and flat, and was ready to throw at whoever was there creeping at me.

"I'm giving you one last chance before I scream bloody murder, and your good as dead. COME OUT!" I listened to my surrounding, and when I heard movement on my left side. I threw one of my rocks very hard, and apparently it hit it alright. I heard a scream, and got out of the water and ran back to the safety of the house.

I didn't get far, because I see a man tackled me to the ground. I tried to kick him, but he was just to huge. I used the sharp edge of the rock and made contact with his head "YOU STUPID BITCH!" He yelled, then he smacked me in the face.

I spit blood at his face and kicked his dick. That got him rolling over and I stood up on my knee and made his face contact with it. I heard a loud crack upon his face, and I kicked him one last time. When I thought I was free, he was already healed and was standing in front of the path with a face that was ready to kill.

I saw the trees, and I might as well climb my way up, and do it ninja style. He was coming towards me, and I jumped up, and started climbing higher, and higher. When I saw that he was too heavy to climb up, I started transferring tree to another tree.

"You aren't getting away this easily princess, I'll get you." He threatened from the ground.

"As far as I can tell, you aren't doing a good job at that pussy cat." I mocked him, and I was getting tired. I heard him growled from the ground.

' _Leon you idiot, if you could feel me; or anyway and save my ass.'_ I thought

He was climbing up the tree, and surprisingly he was gaining on me. "Well shit, looks like little pussy cat knows how to climb up a tree. I'm surprised the tree branch could hold your weight." I teased

I think that wasn't a good thing, I jumped down the tree and ran my ass. He was taking a longer to climb down. That gave me the edge, sometimes I like being small person.

I don't know how long I was playing cat and mouse, but I somehow made it back into the pack land and was running, just when I made it to the lawn. The crazy bastard came out of nowhere, and started choking me. Watching him enjoying killing me was not how I wanted to die, so I did the only thing I could think of. I grabbed his hair pulling him closer to me, and poking hard into his eyeballs. I punched right underneath his triceps. Causing him to scream in pain, I kicked him once more.

"WHAT IN THE HELL DO YOU WANT ME FOR? CLEARLY I DON'T KNOW YOU; NOR DONE ANYTHING TO HURT YOU, SO WHAT THE HELL?" I screamed on top of my lungs, continuing to kick him and punch him.

Clearly the whole house heard me, and lights where on everywhere. I stopped and looked up, and I shouldn't had done that. Next thing I knew I felt warm on my shoulder, I see blood.

"Sorry loves, but you are wanted dead." He pulled out the knife and stabbed me though my pectoralis major. He smiled and walked away.

"HEY!" I screamed and pulled out the knife that was inside me jumped up, and stabbed him behind his top spine. He dropped to the ground.

"Just returning what was given to me." I whispered

Then I felt sparks, and Leon was holding onto me carrying me bridal. "Take him to the dungeon, now. I'll see what his punishment will be later on." Leon said in a stern voice, and carried me off to the pack doctor.

I was feeling warm everywhere, then I started coughing up blood. Leon rushed faster. I pulled his face towards me "What took you so long?" I smiled, but darkness took over me.

I heard lots of noise, mostly Leon screaming like an overbearing wife. "Why isn't she awake yet? Isn't she supposed to wake up already? It shouldn't take Lou this long to wakened up? Are you even listening to me doctor Frank?" Leon said

"Alpha, please let me do my job. Remember it's still a miracle that she even survived, so give her a couple more days and she'll awake." Frank said in a calm tone, but I could tell he was about to rip off Leon's head.

I open my eyes, and saw Leon. He looked like shit, I smiled thinking at least he cared a lot about me. He was throwing his hands up in the air and running his hands though his long hair. I giggled at his stupid reaction. He heard my laugh and stopped bugging the doctor, and held my hand. I felt the sparks tingling though my whole side that he was holding onto me.

"You are not allowed to have your own room from now on, your moving in with me." He said

I was about to argue, but his face was one piss off mate. So I didn't say anything and nod my head _'Great now it's going to get harder to escape from him."_ I said to myself. Then I remembered what I did to that dick head, and everything came back.

I gasped "Leon, what happened to that shit head?" I asked

"Don't worry, he's dead. You killed him darling, I made sure to had him burned into ashes." Leon kiss my knuckles.

"Leon, I didn't kill him. I paralyzed him." I gave him an angry stare. I pulled my hand away from him "Start talking, or else your sleeping in the dog house."

A/N: Translation of the song was from en/lyrics/8871/thode-badmaash/ Thank you so much. I just love Bollywood, Lmfao! Please continue to support me, and my crazy journey. None of the chapters been edit all the way. So when I'm done with this book, I'll go back and fix it here and there slowly.


End file.
